Comenzando Una Vida Juntos
by OOKANI
Summary: El la ama con locura y le hace una propuesta que da inico a una nueva experiencia en su vida...llevandose grandes sorpresas mientras más se conocen..[YohxAnna]
1. Recuerdos y La Propuesta

Nota: SK no me pertenece y este fic o esta hecho con fines de lucro, atte: yo.

**

* * *

**

RECUERDOS Y LA PROPUESTA

* * *

¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Esa era la pregunta que tanto había querido hacerle, durante meses estuve planeando como decírselo y ahora estaba aquí frente a ella haciéndolo, esperando ansioso su respuesta. Estuve por mucho tiempo tratando de decidirme como hacerlo, pensé llevarla a cenar a un romántico restaurante al aire libre, a la luz de la luna o mejor lo hacia en casa preparándole los más exquisitos manjares y estando los dos juntos, solos a la luz de las velas o tal vez en un romántico paseo, caminando por la ciudad desierta, tomados de la mano, disfrutando del ambiente, de la noche, pero sin embargo, ninguno era adecuado, primero la cena en el restaurante me iba a salir muuuuuy cara y yo pues…pues ando un poco corto de ingresos económicos, en otras palabras estaba en quiebra total y aparte decírselo delante de tanta gente no era muy conveniente ya que ¿Qué tal si me dice que no, no podría tratar de convencerla, intentarla hacer cambiar de opinión delante de tanta gente (o sea no podría llorar, suplicar que lo pensara mejor), bueno por eso esa opción quedo descartada totalmente. La segunda opción pues era también imposible, si, era una idea perfecta, romántica y si me decía que si no se opondría a que le diera un beso y tal vez me daría una de sus hermosas sonrisa pero estaba el pequeñísimo problema de que la pensión estaba llena de invitados, mis amigos habían venido hace algunas semanas de visita y aun no se habían ido, no me molestaba su presencia, pero eso arruinaba el perfecto plan, así que esa también quedo descartada por exceso de gente y la tercera pues dudo que hubiera aceptado salir a pasear durante la noche en una ciudad desierta, si, ya habíamos salido anteriormente en esas condiciones y aun éramos muy jóvenes pero esa vez tuve suerte de que aceptará además había estado lloviendo casi todas las noches así que tampoco era una opción.

Y ahora sin pensarlo, estando aquí me atrevo a decírselo, aun recuerdo todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para poder decirnos cuanto nos amábamos, cuanto deseábamos poder tener algo más que una relación de prometidos, de amigos mejor dicho y es que a duras penas parecíamos aunque sea eso, solo amigos, siempre pensé que solo seriamos dos desconocidos comprometidos en matrimonio, tendríamos una familia en donde solamente yo disfrutará hacerle el amor con pasión y ella lo haría por obligación, pero todo eso valió la pena, jamás olvidaré cuando le dije que la amaba.

**

* * *

Flash Back**

* * *

¡no se como se te ocurre hacer esas cosas! – le decía una molesta jovencita de rubios cabellos a aquella persona que iba a su lado y que estaba ayudando a sostenerse de pie y llegar a la pensión - ¡solo a ti se te ocurre tomar algo preparado por esos idiotas de tus amigos¡Ahora mírate estas borracho!

No te molestes, Annita – decía el chico mientras caminaba dificultosamente dando pasos torpes a la par de la chica – no es para tanto además no estoy tan ebrio, solo fueron unas cuantas copas

¡Como quieres que no me moleste Yoh! - decía cada vez más molesta por las excusas que le daba su prometido - ¡acepte acompañarte a esa ridícula reunión, pero no fue para hacerla de carga borrachos¡de haber sabido que esto iba a pasar no hubiera ido!

Pero entonces no tendría quien me llevará a la casa – decía a su prometida que lo miraba de reojo para volver la vista al frente.

Ese iba a ser tu problema no él mío – dijo en su típico tono frío

Pero a pesar de eso me estas ayudando – decía mientras miraba a su prometida sin que ella lo notará ya que estaba viendo hacía el frente - ¡eres muy buena y muy linda Annita¡por eso te quiero mucho! – dijo sin percatarse de las palabras que a causa de la borrachera salían de su boca y causando que la chica volteará a verlo sorprendida de aquellas palabras, pero luego se convenció que todo era solo por el estado de ebriedad en que se encontraba el castaño.

Al llegar a la pensión la joven apoyo a su prometido en la pared, mientras sacaba la llave para abrir la puerta y poder por fin descansar, al abrir entro y prendió las luce para luego volver a sujetar a su prometido y llevarlo hasta la cocina para prepararle algo y tratar de bajarle un poco del alcohol que había ingerido.

siéntate, enseguida te preparo un café – decía mientras lo dejaba en una silla y se alejaba dirigiéndose hacia la alacena para preparar la bebida

gracias – respondió el chico observando a la joven, no podía negar que aquella noche a pesar de sus regaños se estaba comportando dulcemente con el, claro dentro de los rangos de ella, pero aun así lo estaba tratando bien, por eso le gustaba, por eso la quería tanto, tal vez no era de tener siempre esos detalles por eso cada vez que los tenía los apreciaba enormemente, sobre todo por que solo los tenía hacia el, nadie más podía decir que ella lo había tratado bien y si se llegaba a enterar que alguien era capaz de decirlo lo mataría con sus propias manos por que ella era de él, solo de él, era su amiga, su prometida, y su…su…no, no podía decir nada más, hasta decir que era su prometida era algo lejano, ya que ni novios eran, y si no eran novios ¿Cómo podían estar comprometidos, cada vez que pensaba eso le pesaba, le pesaba demasiado, no sabía que pensaba ella, quería saber si lo quería de la misma forma que el a ella, el la amaba en silencio, era su amor imposible, su estrella inalcanzable, su paraíso y también su infierno, su salvación y su condena, era su todo y el ¿Qué era para ella¿solamente un compromiso¿solamente aquel hombre con el que estaba obligada a casarse¿era solo aquel hombre que algún día le arrebataría su inocencia, que la tomaría e invadiría su cuerpo¿aquel que solo tendría sexo con ella arrancándole lagrimas del corazón, lagrimas de dolor en cada entrega¿esa persona que no le permitiría ser feliz junto a nadie más? No lo sabía pero anhelaba saberlo – creo que ya me esta afectando el alcohol - decía para si mismo ante aquellos pensamientos.

Toma – dijo poniendo frente a el la taza con la bebida para luego sentarse – tómatelo antes que se enfrié y después te iras a dormir, apresúrate para que te ayude a subir, en esas condiciones dudo que puedas llegar tu solo – decía en un tono enfadado.

Después de un momento de silencio el chico se desidio a hablar rompiendo el ambiente en que se habían sumergido.

¿estas molesta? – pregunto mirándola de reojo, observando su reacción.

Como quieres que este ¿contenta ante tus tonterías? – respondió aun enfadada.

No es para tanto, solo me quería divertir un rato, Anna – trato de calmarla un poco con sus palabras

¿divertirte, Yoh ya no somos unos niños, esa no es forma de divertirse – decía exasperada ante la respuesta de su prometido

Por favor Anna, déjame divertirme aunque sea un rato, siempre me tienes entrenando, pareciera que te molestará que me distraiga, que sea feliz aunque sea un momento – decía el joven sin medir sus palabras - ¿acaso solo quieres verme infeliz¿acaso me desprecias tanto que solo te gusta verme sufrir?

¿sufrir? – grito exasperada la joven – no Yoh, no quiero hacerte sufrir y jamás a sido esa mi intensión, si ese fuera el caso no estaría aquí

¿entonces cual ha sido tu intención? – seguía preguntando el chico alterándose por las respuestas poco convincentes de su prometida - ¿Qué has tratado de hacer haciéndome entrenar día y noche¿Qué Anna? Por que tu actitud ante mi solo me deja pensar eso, solo me dice que me odias

¿odiarte? – dijo totalmente molesta ante la afirmación de su prometido, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento – sabes…sabes que eso no es cierto…pero…pero ahora me doy cuenta que no aprecias lo que he hecho por ti, que todo lo que hago lo tomas como si lo hiciera para desquitarme de quien sabe que, ahora me doy cuenta que eres un malagradecido, que…que…

¿Qué quieres que piense? – dijo imitándola levantándose de su asiento - ¿Qué quieres que te agradezca¿Qué casi me mates en cada entrenamiento¿Qué ahigas venido a tratar de manejar mi vida¿de que vinieras solamente para arruinar mi tranquilidad con los entrenamientos¡hasta Tamao ha sido más amable que tu¡es más, ella parece más mi prometida! – dijo sin pensar, saltando sus preocupaciones de manera incorrecta a causa del alcohol.

¿Qué? – dijo la chica sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, aquellas que le dolieron como un puñal clavándose en su corazón, no soportaba que el pensará eso de ella y mucho menos que le dijera que otra se preocupaba más que ella por él, cuando ella se desvivía por él, cuando hacia lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarlo, cuando tenía que mantenerse inerte y con la mente fría para tener la fortaleza y enfrentar cualquier reto, eso que le había dicho era más de lo que podía soportar, solamente pudo bajar el rostro dejando que su cabello le cubriera los ojos mientras sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban en ellos, sintiendo como el dolor le llegaba al alma - ¿Qué has dicho¿dime, acaso eso piensas¿Qué no tienes nada que agradecer¿que ella sería mejor prometida que yo¿pues sabes que? Puedes irte con ella si tanto lo deseas, puedes pedir la anulación de este estupido compromiso, hazlo para que al fin puedas ser feliz y para que yo también lo pueda ser¿Por qué sabes? Tu tampoco has sido el prometido perfecto, jamás has demostrado preocupación por mi, nunca has estado pendiente de lo que quiero, no eres el único que ha sufrido por este maldito compromiso, talvez…talvez seria mejor que se terminará ¿no crees? Al menos así podría buscar libremente a alguien que en verdad me ame, que me quiera como nadie lo ahiga hecho antes, alguien a quien yo también pueda amar, alguien que me haga feliz como tu nunca lo has hecho – decía descontrolada, jamás imagino decirle esas palabras a aquel chico del que estaba totalmente enamorada, pero el la había lastimado demasiado.

¿buscar alguien que te ame? – dijo en susurro inaudible el joven, no podía creer que ella le dijera eso, que pensará que aquel compromiso que lo hacia inmensamente feliz fuera estupido, que maldijera aquello que podía permitirle permanecer junto a ella, pero sobre todo que quisiera terminarlo y que pensará en buscar el amor lejos de él, que le dijera que intentaría buscar a alguien que la amará como nadie cuando el lo hacia, si el la amaba locamente, la amaba como nadie podría hacerlo jamás, que el la quería más que a su vida, que ella era su vida, y ella le acababa de decir que quería amar a alguien que no era el, no podía soportarlo, no soportaría verla con otro hombre, que fuera otro el que la hiciera feliz, que la hiciera sonreír, que le arrancara de los labios un te amo, que otro se atreviera a besarla, no soportaría ver que ella llegará al altar con un hombre que no fuera el, de solo imaginar que otro la tocaría, que ella viviera para otro, jamás podría soportarlo, moriría, si de solo pensarlo se sentía desvanecer, verlo lo mataría – Ann... – trato de disculparse pero fue interrumpido por ella.

¡cállate!...Solo cállate…por favor…creo que…hemos dicho todo… - decía tratando de contener las lagrimas que se escapaban una por una de sus ojos – y sabes…siento mucho que pienses que todo lo que hice lo hice para hacerte sufrir…¡perdóname por haber tratado de mantenerte con vida! – grito mientras levantaba el rostro dejando ver las lagrimas que corrían sin control por su rostro, para después tratar de alejarse de ahí.

Anna… - dijo sorprendido por las lagrimas de ella, no podía creer que estuviera llorando, ella jamás lloraba y menos frente a alguien, nadie había podido arrancarle una lagrima, pero ahora el lo había logrado, y como le dolía verlo, ver que la hacia sufrir por sus palabras, ver fluir aquellas gotas de dolor de esos hermosos ojos negros que lo hipnotizaban, que lo sumergían en el más bello sueño, lagrimas que mojaban aquel hermoso rostro que reflejaba un gran pesar, pudo ver que ella daba vuelta para marcharse, no sabia que hacer o decir, solamente pudo detenerla – Anna, espera por favor – dijo yendo tras ella alcanzándola antes de llegar a las escaleras, sujetándola de su brazo para detenerla.

Suéltame – respondió sin ánimos ante el agarre de su prometido, tratando de soltarse - ¡suéltame te digo!

Escúchame por favor – dijo mientras le daba vuelta para tomarla de los hombros y verla a los ojos – por favor perdóname, no quise lastimarte

Eres un idiota – dijo con los ojos encendidos de furia

Lo soy – dijo perdiéndose en su mirada, recorriendo con sus ojos el camino que recorrían las lagrimas, deteniéndose en sus labios, aquellos labios que desde hace tiempo deseaba probar, que deseaba descubrir su sabor, sin saber por que, tal vez por el ferviente deseo de besarla o por el alcohol se atrevió a tomarla de la barbilla y lentamente fue acercándose hasta sellar sus labios con un beso, un tierno beso, que no estaba siendo correspondido por ella, sin separarse abrió los ojos para ver la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, pero lentamente ella fue cerrando los ojos y comenzó a corresponderle, estaba feliz, realmente feliz de que ella estuviera aceptando aquel beso, cerro nuevamente los ojos tratando de disfrutar aquel contacto con esos labios que deseaba desde hace tiempo, sintiéndolos moverse al ritmo de los suyos, poco a poco fue bajando una mano a su cintura mientras la otra permanecía en la barbilla de ella, profundizando aquel beso que se fue tornando apasionado, lentamente trataba de hacer que sus lenguas participaran en aquel excitante beso, sentía que subía al cielo cada vez más, hasta que sintió que lo bajaban de golpe, que lo arrebataban de aquel paraíso para hacerlo caer al sentir que se separaba bruscamente de el, de que lo privaba de aquel manjar tan exquisito, abriendo los ojos ante el fuerte empujón que le dio - ¿Qué¿Qué pasa Anna? – dijo para luego sentir un ardor en la mejilla causado por la fuerte bofetada que le había dado su prometida.

¡no te atrevas a volver a hacer algo así¡jamás te atrevas a volver a besarme¿entendiste? – decía mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras dejando a un sorprendido chico frotándose la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe.

A…Anna.. – dijo al verla desaparecer y oír el fuerte ruido que hizo al cerrar la puerta de su habitación – soy un estupido – pensaba el joven afligido ante esta situación – como pude besarla sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos, pero…pero ella me correspondió, me beso, pude sentir sus suaves labios moverse al compás de los míos – decía para si mismo mientras acariciaba sus labios, tratando de recordar los de ella - entonces ¿Por qué? – se cuestionaba en joven – ja, pero que quería, que después de lo que le dije me dijera que me ama, que me besara y me abrazara…eso jamás sucedería pero si aquel beso me demostró que tenía una oportunidad, con aquellas palabras la había arruinado – decía mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta sentarse en el piso, triste por que aquella noche había probado el cielo y lo había perdido en un instante – ya no vuelvo a beber tanto, solo conseguí arruinar todo, solamente logre separarla más de mi, crear un abismo aun más grande entre los dos – pensaba triste ante lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

A paso lento subía las escaleras, aun deprimido por aquella discusión, al llegar a la habitación de ella se detuvo frente a la puerta, quería disculparse, decirle que no era su intensión lastimarla, que jamás quiso hacerla llorar, que él la quería, la amaba más que a nada, que no quería irse con otra, que no quería estar con otra mujer que no fuera ella, que lo perdonará y le diera una oportunidad de demostrarle su amor, que el quería ser aquel del que se enamorara, aquel hombre que menciono que quería buscar para amar, aquel que ella deseaba. Toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta de ella así que decidió llamarla.

Anna…Annita, contéstame por favor… - decía el chico tristemente – tenemos que hablar, por favor…

¡lárgate! – contesto la rubia ahogando el llanto en su garganta - ¡no quiero verte¡no tenemos nada de que hablar!

Por favor…perdóname – suplicaba el joven ante la respuesta de su prometida – no quise…

¡que no entiendes¡no quiero escucharte! – contesto tajantemente al joven - ¡ya no hay nada que decir¡cada quien dijo lo que sentía, ahora lárgate!

No, por favor permíteme hablar contigo, tengo que decirte algo muy importante – decía el joven dispuesto a confesar sus sentimientos - …Anna…yo…yo siento por ti algo más que amistad, Annita yo…yo te…

¡no me interesa¿entiendes¡no me interesa en lo absoluto! – dijo al abrir la puerta de golpe para enfrentar a su prometido - ¡no me interesa si me quieres como amiga o me desprecias!

Pero…quiero que sepas que yo siento por ti…

¡acaso no entiendes¿quieres saber que siento? – dijo sorprendiendo al joven ansioso de saber los sentimientos de ella - ¡te odio¡tenias toda la razón, si, estabas en lo cierto, eso es lo único que siento por ti, odio!

¿Qué? – murmuro el chico totalmente sorprendido ante esa respuesta, espero todo, pero menos esa, sentía como su corazón se rompía en pedazos volviéndose polvo al caer.

¡Si, te odio como no tienes idea! – repetía mientras las lagrimas corrían nuevamente – no solo yo te arruine la vida, tu me la arruinaste a mi¿Cómo crees que me sentía al estar atada a un hombre que no escogí para ser mi esposo¿crees que solo tu sentías que por estar comprometidos se te arruinaba la vida? Somos dos y los dos sentimos…pero esto…esto acabará pronto…muy pronto…¡ahora lárgate no quiero verte!

Anna, no…por favor no… - decía a la joven que sin escucharlo cerraba la puerta frente a el – por favor no digas eso…por favor… - repetia mientras las lagrimas de dolor fluían de sus ojos, dolor que le causo oír aquellas palabras, oírla decir que lo odiaba.

Se quedo estático frente a esa puerta con la frente apoyada en ella, escuchando los sollozos de su amada mezclarse con los de él, a paso lento se dirigió a su habitación, entrando sin prender la luz, tirándose sobre su futón y ponerse a llorar como un niño, llorando por la pena que lo embargaba - ¿Por qué, por que Anna? Por favor no me odies, por ti daría todo, haría todo por que me amaras, por que me quisieras aunque sea un poco, por que mi amor – decía mientras sus palabras se ahogaban en su garganta por el llanto quedándose dormido poco a poco mientras trataba de aliviar sus penas.

* * *

Los rayos de sol le daban directamente a los ojos, no quería abrirlos, la luz se los lastimaba ya que estaban demasiado hinchados de tanto llorar.

Se levanto con la esperanza de que ya todo estuviera mejor, de que ella este más tranquila y le permitiera decirle cuanto la quería, esperaba que ella le dijera que no era verdad lo que le había dicho, que no lo odiaba, que lo dijo solo por el dolor que le embargaba.

Rápidamente se cambio de ropa ya que ni siquiera se había desvestido la noche anterior, salio de su recamara y vio que la puerta de ella estaba aun cerrada, creyendo que aun dormía, bajo hasta la cocina dispuesto a preparar el desayuno preferido de su Annita, pero al llegar a la planta baja, se percato de que había alguien en el recibidor, solo sentía como la incertidumbre le embargaba, lentamente se acerco y la vio ahí sentada en aquel sofá, vestida lista para salir con su abrigo café y pañuelo en el cuello, tenia la cabeza baja por lo que no podía ver su rostro y un par de maletas posadas aun lado del sofá.

Anna… - la llamo temeroso, ella al escucharlo levanto la mirada y lo vio directamente a los ojos, su mirada estaba inexpresiva, sus ojos eran fríos, no tenían aquel brillo que tanto le gustaba, estaban opacos e hinchados, parecía que no había dormido toda la noche, algo andaba mal, lo sabia y tenia que averiguar que era – a…adonde vas tan temprano?

Me voy a Izumo – dijo mientras bajaba de nuevo la mirada, no quería verlo, aun estaba muy dolida por todo lo que había pasado

¿a Izumo¿a que¿acaso llamo la abuela¿ella te pidió que fueras? – cuestionaba a la itako esperando una respuesta que le tranquilizará y disipara sus temores.

No, no llamo la abuela, necesito irme, ya no puedo estar ni un día más aquí, ya no – dijo fríamente a su prometido

¿Cuándo volverás? – pregunto con la esperanza de que no se fuera por mucho tiempo.

No volveré, pediré la anulación del compromiso – decía guardando el dolor que le causaba decir todo aquello – quiero mi libertad

No…no puedes…no puedes hacer eso – decía sorprendido ante la resolución de su prometida – por favor…dime que no lo harás…dime que te quedarás conmigo…que es una broma…por favor Anna

Solo quería avisarte, ahora me iré – dijo levantándose e ignorando las palabras del joven mientras tomaba sus maletas dispuesta a irse.

No, por favor Anna no me dejes – decía mientras se paraba frente a ella impidiéndole avanzar – hablemos, podemos arreglarlo, por favor, todo lo que te dije no es verdad, todo fue a causa del estado en que me encontraba.

No hay nada que arreglar¿Qué no entiendes? Te daré tu libertad, podrás deshacerte de mi, ya no te haré sufrir, me alejaré de tu vida para siempre ¿comprendes? Serás libre y podrás ser feliz.

¡no quiero! – grito con los ojos cerrados, apretándolos fuertemente tratando de que las lagrimas no escaparan y le impidieran hablar - ¡la que no entiende eres tu¡no quiero mi libertad¡no quiero que te alejes de mí¡jamás me has hecho sufrir¡jamás seré libre si te vas¡no podré ser feliz sin ti!

¿Cómo? No te entiendo – decía desconcertada ante aquellas palabras.

Te amo Anna, tu eres mi libertad, tu eres mi felicidad, te amo demasiado, por favor quédate, quédate conmigo.

Yoh…yo…lo siento, adiós – dijo esquivándolo y retirándose

¿tu no me amas? – pregunto de espaldas a ella

Yo…yo…si…si te amo – respondió la rubia a su prometido que estaba feliz ante las palabras de ella, felicidad que le duro poco al seguir ella hablando – pero me lastimaste mucho, mejor dicho, nos lastimamos, así que creo que esto es lo mejor, solo…solo nos queda tratar de no volver a cometer los mismos errores la próxima vez, tratar de ser sinceros la próxima vez que nos enamoremos…

Jamás me enamoraré otra vez, Anna, te amo y solo te pido una oportunidad, por favor…por favor… - decía mientras las lagrimas corrían sin control sobre sus mejillas

Yoh – estaba sorprendida por las lagrimas de aquel joven que siempre sonreía, lentamente bajo sus maletas y se acerco hasta ponerse frente a él, viendo como sus ojos estaban cerrados y de ellos fluían las lagrimas, lentamente acerco su mano a la mejilla del chico y la acaricio tiernamente, haciendo que el joven se sobre saltará y abriera los ojos sorprendido de la acción de la itako, viéndola parada ahí acariciando suavemente su mejilla, secando sus lagrimas - ¿tanto me amas?

No tienes idea de cuanto – respondió mirándola con sus ojos impregnados de una silenciosa suplica.

Yo… - ella bajo la mirada pensativa, sin saber que hacer, el joven estaba ansioso de su respuesta, después de pensarlo levanto el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – también deseo esa oportunidad.

El joven estaba feliz, había conseguí que se quedará, que no lo dejará, en aquel arrebato de alegría la abrazo agradeciéndole que le diera la oportunidad de demostrarle su amor, lentamente fue buscando el rostro de ella, buscando sus ojos que al encontrarlos habían recobrado aquel hermosos brillo, viendo la hermosa sonrisa de su amada, lentamente se acerco y cuando faltaba poco para unir sus labios se detuvo.

¿puedo? – pregunto a la chica antes de besarla – no quisiera que te molestaras otra vez.

Claro que si, puedes besarme cuando quieras, siempre estaré dispuesta a corresponderte – decía con ternura reflejada en su voz

Y así lentamente se acerco para fundir sus labios en un embriagador beso, sellando una promesa de amor.

**

* * *

Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Y ahora se encontraba aquí frente a ella pidiéndole matrimonio, pidiéndole compartir toda la vida juntos, que le diera la oportunidad de hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida.

¿te quieres casar conmigo? – pregunto el castaño a su prometida que estaba sentada en el césped, el le había pedido que lo acompañará, quería estar un rato a solas con ella ya que con las visitas eso era imposible, y de repente el se levanto y se poso frente a ella y le hizo esa pregunta sorprendiéndola - ¿Qué dices Annita, aceptas? – insistía ante el silencio de la joven.

Yoh… - no es que no supiera que responder claro que lo sabía, pero aun no salía de la sorpresa de la pregunta tan repentina, cuando vio la cara de desesperación del chico, se decidió a contestar – si, claro que acepto…si quiero casarme contigo.

El chico al escuchar aquellas palabras no las podía creer no podía creer que ella ahiga aceptado, invadido por la felicidad se abalanzó sobre ella intentando abrazarla, pero se tiro con gran fuerza que la tiro al suelo dejándola acostada y el sobre ella, los dos solamente podían reír ante tanta felicidad, el joven se perdió en esos ojos negros, aquellas hermosas perlas negras, que lo miraban, poco a poco fue acercándose a ella para sellar aquellas palabras con un beso, un dulce y tierno beso, tratando de profundizarlo lentamente, disfrutando cada roce de sus labios, pasando a ser participes las lenguas de los dos que jugaban una con otra hasta que a falta de aire se tuvieron que separar, al hacerlo ella aun lo miraba, no podía creer que le ahiga propuesto matrimonio, que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida con ella, y lo había hecho de la forma más simple, sin tanta planificación, tal y como a ella le gustaba, totalmente privado y sencillo.

te amo Anna – decía el joven mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos – cada día te amo más.

Y yo a ti Yoh, te amo demasiado – dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él, mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y lo acercaba a ella para darle otro beso, uno más apasionado mientras seguían recostados en el césped, con la luna y las estrellas como testigo del gran amor que se tiene ese par de enamorados, esa pareja de novios para pronto pasar a ser esposos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Aquí les va otro fic, espero les guste, la trama en si es desde que el le propone matrimonio (que es este capitulo), hasta quien sabe donde ya que no lo he pensado, pero abarcará la preparación de la boda, la despedida de soltero y una que otra cosa, también la luna de miel, bueno eso es para que se den una idea.

Reviews porfa.

Nos tamos viendo banda.

"**Si quieres conocer a la persona más interesante del mundo, cierra los ojos y mira en tu interior, encontrarás a alguien realmente fascinante".**


	2. Noticias y sorpresas!

Hola, je je je…antes que nada…ejem…quiero decirles…ejem...este…¡PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!…pero entre las labores escolares y las labores escolares, pues no me queda mucho tiempo para actualizar, pero les prometo que trataré de hacerlo más seguida y les aseguro que aunque tarde toda mi vida, voy a terminar este y todos mis fics, no los voy a abandonar.

Bueno, por lo pronto les dejo con esta actualización que espero les guste, y quiero pedirles que de favor me digan que fic quieren que actualice, ya que ando algo escasa de tiempo y pues tratare de actualizar cada semana aunque sea un fic, y será el que tenga más petición de actualización por parte de mi querido público lector……(si es que aun tengo lectores).

Ahora si……comencemos.

_**

* * *

**_

NOTICIAS Y……SORPRESAS!

* * *

El tren iba a gran velocidad, dentro los pasajeros se encontraban relajados, unos durmiendo, otros disfrutando del paisaje y otros simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de la persona que iba con ellos, como era el caso de Yoh y Anna.

Hace apenas tres día que el castaño se decidió a pedirle matrimonio a su prometida, noticia que en sus amigos causo reacciones distintas, pero sin embargo, una en común……felicidad, todos estuvieron realmente contentos con el paso que había dado esa relación, aunque pensaban que aun eran jóvenes para contraer tal compromiso, pero sin embargo, conociendo a ambos chicos sabían que aunque su edad fuera corta, su madurez era inmensa al igual del gran amor que los une.

Y ahora, ambos se dirigen hacia Izumo para dar la noticia a los abuelos y también a los padres del joven Asakura, después de tanto pensarlo y meditarlo, habían decidido que debían ir cuanto antes a la mansión a dar conocimiento de su decisión de casarse.

- ¿Cuánto más falta para llegar, Anna? – preguntaba el joven shaman mientras veía el paisaje por la ventana, aburrido de ver lo mismo durante horas.

- Ya falta poco……no desesperes – contesto mientras, al igual que el shaman, veía el paisaje, y aburrida aunque no se notará en su rostro.

- mmm……ya veo…..oyeeee, Annitaaaaa – llamo el chico mientras veía de reojo a su prometida.

- Que quieres – contesto en tono aburrido.

- Dame un beso – soltó como si nada a la sacerdotisa que al escuchar esto alzo una ceja y miro de reojo a su prometido por unos segundos para después contestar.

- No – fue su simple respuesta para enseguida volver su vista a la ventana

- Que!...pero por que no?...si eres mi prometida……y muy pronto mi esposa – contesto el castaño haciendo leves pucheros.

- Y?...eso no te da derecho a pedirme lo que quieras……ni tampoco me obliga a cumplir tus caprichos – respondió en tono seco.

- Mmm…….ya veo – dijo mientras fruncía la frente en señal de molestia, para volver a fijar su mirada en el paisaje – entonces olvídalo

- Acaso te molestaste? – cuestiono a su prometido al escuchar el tono de voz con que le había contestado, un tono totalmente distinto y raro en él.

- Uhmp... – fue la única respuesta que dio a la rubia, que al escucharlo volteo totalmente el rostro hacia el, para ver si de verdad se había "indignado" su prometido por su negación, cuando de repente, sintió los labios de su prometido pegados a los suyos, presionándolos, saboreándolos…….besándola, ella después de salir de la sorpresa respondió aquel beso, volviéndolo en uno dulce, para después separarse.

- ¿Qué…..que fue eso? – pregunto, ya que ni siquiera vio cuando el castaño se había levantado para robarle un beso.

- Mi beso que te pedí, ji ji ji ji – respondió con una gran sonrisa, mientras volvía a su asiento.

- Eres un aprovechado, Yoh Asakura – dijo mientras esbozaba una sutil sonrisa.

- Quien?...yooooo!...como crees Annita!...es solo que….yo quería mi beso – dijo con una cara de ingenuidad e inocencia demasiado creíble.

- Tonto – le contesto mientras seguía sonriendo ante las manías infantiles que posee su prometido, manías que le encantan.

-Preciosa – respondió mientras se volvía a acercar a ella dispuesto a darle otro beso, ella volteo a verlo, dispuesta a espantarlo con su mirada, pero al ver los ojos de su prometido no pudo hacerlo, ya que ella también deseaba poder besarlo.

Lentamente se fueron acercando, solamente los separaban milímetros, sentían como su aliento se mezclaba y les acariciaba los labios, ya podían sentir el roce de los labios del otro, cuando……

- Señores, hemos llegado – dijo un empleado mientras tocaba a la puerta de donde se encontraban, hecho que los hizo saltar, y Anna se levanto rápidamente para tomar su bolsa, mientras dejaba a su prometido en la misma posición, esperando su beso……que jamás llego.

* * *

La pareja caminaba por los bosques de los alrededores de la mansión Asakura, admirando el paisaje que desde hace tiempo no veían, recordando los momentos que pasaron ahí en su niñez, momentos que compartían y otros en los que se encontraban solos.

Estaban embelezados con todo a su alrededor, la brisa les acariciaba el rostro, sintiendo nostalgia del pasado y alegría para el futuro.

Los jóvenes se veían fijamente mientras caminaban, aun no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, aun no lo asimilaban completamente, y aun así se encontraban ahí, en Izumo, para informárselos a sus familiares.

Al fin habían llegado a la mansión, de lejos veían la imponente puerta de madera, al acercarse, se quedaron viéndola, para enseguida suspirar a la par y entrar.

Los dos se encontraban sumamente nerviosos, ya que no sabían que reacción tendrían los abuelos ante esta noticia, por que no podían negar, que aun era pronto para cumplir con el compromiso, aun les faltaban algunos años, pero ellos ya no podían esperar, ya no podían estar más como prometidos, temiendo que en cualquier momento la familia designe un nuevo futuro para ambos, futuro que podría separarlos, por eso, preferían asegurar el estar juntos desde ahora……y para siempre.

Lentamente caminaban por los jardines de la casa, cuando de pronto se escucho a lo lejos un grito, grito que sobresalto a la sacerdotisa y sorprendido al joven……sobre todo por el nombre que iba impreso en aquel grito de alegría…..que pudo identificar que era perteneciente a un chico.

- Anna!...Anna, regresaste! – gritaba el joven mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia la pareja, sonriente ante la presencia de la rubia, para enseguida abalanzarse contra ella y apresarla en un fuerte abrazo, dejando en shock a la joven y al shaman que comenzó a sentir que su sangre hervía ante lo que veía: su prometida siendo abrazada efusivamente por un chico……por un desconocido – que bueno que regresaste Anni!...ya te extrañaba…..te extrañaba mucho! – dijo soltándola levemente y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica que aun permanecía en una sorpresa total y enfureciendo al castaño por su atrevimiento, cruzando solamente por su mente un pensamiento "quien rayos se cree este!...lo voy a matar por su atrevimiento!...nadie toca a mi Annita así, más que yo!" – cuando de repente se escucho la voz de la sacerdotisa.

- Ke…..Keitaro…..eres tú – dijo sorprendida mientras veia al joven frente a ella, era un joven muy apuesto, delgado, de cabello castaño rojizo levemente largo y alborotado que le daba un aspecto realmente sexy, piel blanca, ojos verdes claros y más alto que ella; para enseguida esbozar una leve sonrisa, pero a la vez nerviosa, cosa que no se notaba.

- Lo conoces Anna? – pregunto el joven shaman sorprendido por la reacción de la rubia, ya que en otra situación seguro el "atrevido" ya estaría en el suelo totalmente bañado de sangre, pero a la vez pensando que si no la soltaba seguro estaría así en unos segundos por la paliza que le daría.

- Claro que me conoce……..soy……..su novio – dijo esbozando una sonrisa un tanto altanera, dejando sorprendido al shaman y de nuevo en shock a la rubia.

**CONTINUARA……**

* * *

Ejem…esto es todo…..por ahora.

Se que el capitulo quedo corto, pero la inspiración anda de vaga y no quiere trabajar, así que no me culpen a mi, je je je.

Por favor dejen reviews, eso es lo que me anima a escribir, ya que se que al menos hay quienes leen mi historia, por que si nadie la lee pues no tiene caso escribirla o mejor dicho publicarla, no?

**Reviews del capitulo anterior: **

**Camilucha:** hola, en verdad disculpas por la tardanza, pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo que espero te haya gustado igual o más que el anterior, y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo a pesar de mi gran retrazo, bye, cuídate y gracias por el review.

**Evelyn, The Lad&: **gracias, por tu comentario, en verdad que le hiciste un análisis completo al fic….y me alegra haberlo pasado, je je je…..tal vez si hubiera quedado bien como one-shot, pero como dices, aun falta mucho y lo mejor aun no llega, je je je, bye, cuídate.

**Seinko:** mmm…..pues si quedo dulce el cap, pero ese era el caso, j eje je, que se viera la dulzura de la reconciliación n/n…..y aunque este capitulo no tuvo picante, si has leído mis demás fic, seguro te darás cuenta que eso no falta, así que créeme que más a delante habrá picante, je je je, bueno, bye, cuídate.

**Hansy: **Hermanaaa! Que bueno que te gusto, y ya sabes cual es mi ingrediente favorito de los fics verdad?...pues en este no va a faltar, aunque mi reto es abstenerme un poco, haber si lo logro, j eje je, bye, cuídate. P. D. ¡donde estas¡¡¡donde te has metido, hermana! Tiene tiempo que no te veo, no respondes mis correos ni nada¡¡¡te extraño muuuuucho! comunícate, por fa, me tienes intranquila.

**Valita:** que bueno que te gusto, y aquí esta el otro cap, espero lo hayas disfrutado, bye, cuídate.

**Hillary:** gracias, haces que me sonroje n/n, me alegra que te gustara el cap y espero este te guste también, bye, cuídate.

**Yo-chan1:** comadreee, tu siempre de pervert, queriendo que los vean de melosos ¬.¬…….quien te enseña esas cosas?...quien te mal influencia?...dime, dime, je je je…..y sobre todo mostrando tu "cariño" por Tamao, j eje je…..pero si quieres puedo hacer en un próximo capitulo que los cachen, y en una situación peor, j eje je, tu solo dime y yo veo como lo escribo, bye, cuídate.

**Thami:** gracias n/n, que bueno que te pareció lindo, espero seguir contando con tu comentario y aquí esta la continuación espero la hayas disfrutado, bye, cuídate.

**Michelle:** gracias por tu comentario, y si, la hago sufrir, pero la reconciliación es mejor, je je je….espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, cuídate, bye.

**Nahori:** gracias, y claro que lo seguiré, aunque tarde en actualizar (cosa que tratare de que cambie), y si tuvo drama, leve, pero drama al fin, es que me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes, je e je, bueno me despido, y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, bye, cuídate.

**YULEN:** Amiga, gracias por tu comentario y claro que le echaré muchas ganas al fic, gracias por tu gran apoyo, espero verte pronto, bye, cuídate.

**Paulina Asakura:** gracias n/n y apoyo el viva yohxAnna!...bye, cuidate.

Eso es todo!

Estoy realmente feliz, por que recibí muchos reviews con el primer capitulo, sobre todo por que se que les gusto, eso me incita a mantener la calidad de este fic, pero más que nada, a mejorarla, espero cumplir con sus expectativas, y si me empiezo a aflojar, regáñenme para que me ponga las pilas y mejore, por fis, ok?

Bueno, me despido, cuídense, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo Cáp.

Bye, bye.

**_Atte.…..yo._**

"**La vida del hombre no se refleja en su camino, si no en los caminos que se cruzan con el suyo y en el camino que ayudo a conseguir a los demás"**


	3. Solo Un Malentendido

Hola, aquí esta el otro cap. esta vez no tarde tanto, no?...aunque la razón fueron las sutiles peticiones de los lectores de no tardar, je je je., bueno aquí sabrán que paso en realidad, solo espero no me maten, je je je.

Bueno comencemos!.

* * *

**SOLO UN MALENTENDIDO**

* * *

El joven se encontraba en la sala de la mansión, sentado solo entre las penumbras del lugar, con la mirada perdida en la mesa en la que tiene apoyado su brazo, como si la mesa fuera lo más interesante del mundo, con la mirada triste, los ojos mostrando lo afligido que se sentía y soltando a cada instante un suspiro cargado de pesar. 

Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, después de haber ido tan contentos el y su prometida para dar una gran noticia, ahora se encontraba solo y triste, y todo por lo que había ocurrido al llegar a la mansión.

En parte se alegraba por que sus abuelos no se encontraran en ese momento, ya que si no hubieran presenciado una escena muy vergonzosa para él, al menos no había habido testigos, pero aun así le dolía ya que eso no disminuía el daño.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando se escucho el correr de la puerta del salón sacándolo así de ellos, lentamente giro su cabeza para ver quien era, cuando vio la silueta de un joven adentrándose tímidamente, con una bandeja entre sus manos, el chico encendió la luz cegando momentáneamente al castaño ya que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

El joven que acababa de ingresar se acerco lentamente hacia donde se encontraba él, hincándose para enseguida depositar el la mesa una taza de te, y luego levantarse lentamente, con el rostro inclinado.

El shaman solo lo miraba seriamente, examinándolo, lamentándose el no poder hacer daño con la mirada, por que si así fuera el chico que estaba frente a el ya estaría muerto.

El chico quería hablar pero vacilaba al tratar de pronunciar sus palabras, ya que le intimidaba la mirada del joven frente a el, estaba seguro de que si se daba la media vuelta se le abalanzaría encima y no vería ya jamás la luz del día, pero aun así tenia que darle el anuncio al joven Asakura.

- jo…jo…joven Y…Y…Yoh – decía con un temblor indisimulable en la voz, al tiempo que también su cuerpo temblaba, sobre todo al escuchar un solo "uhmp?" de parte del castaño, pero aun así prosiguió – lla…llamaron sus abuelos, dijeron que llegaran hasta la próxima semana, pe…pe…pero que si lo desean pueden quedarse usted y An…digo, la señorita Anna, hasta que regresen.

- Ya veo… - respondió sin cambiar su expresión, ciertamente cualquiera que lo viera, diría que ese era Anna disfrazada de Yoh, por la frialdad de su mirada – tendré que preguntarle a Anna……después te informare la desición….._eso si ella aun quiere seguir adelante con esto_ – dijo, susurrando lo ultimo para si, sin que el otro joven lo escuchara – ya puedes retirarte Keitaro.

- Es…es que también…. – decía aun más trabajosamente el joven, tragando con dificultad ante los nervios que lo invadían – también quería disculparme de nuevo, en verdad, no fue mi intención, en ningún momento quise causarles problemas a usted y a An, digo, a la señorita Anna, en verdad lo siento – dijo inclinando aun más la cabeza, como señal de arrepentimiento mientras respiraba agitadamente por la rapidez con que hablo ya que si no lo hacia jamás terminaría si seguía tartamudeando por los nervios – es que yo no sabia quien era usted, ni siquiera lo conocía….por favor, no le diga a sus abuelos o seguro me corren de aquí y….

- No te preocupes – dijo Yoh al ver el arrepentimiento en el joven y escuchar las palabras llenas de pesar, para enseguida suspirar por milésima vez y relajar sus rostro, ya que nada ganaba culpando al joven de lo que paso, cuando el principal culpable fue el mismo y nadie más – no les diré nada, además, no fue todo tu culpa, a decir verdad, yo fui el culpable de todo.

- Pero, no la va a ir a buscar?...¿no le va a pedir disculpas o le va a explicar lo que paso? – decía el joven tratando de animar al castaño – debería hablar con ella cuanto antes.

- Es que…..tengo miedo….

- Miedo?...de que?

- De que no me perdone….. – dijo con pesar, ya que no sabia si soportaría un rechazo de parte de ella – no quiero que me rechace.

- Y no lo hará – dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo

- Como lo sabes? – pregunto intrigado

- Es un presentimiento…… - contesto con una sonrisa – además no creo que ella termine con su compromiso por algo como eso

- Tu crees? – contesto con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, denotando la esperanza que sentía que volvía a renacer – crees que me perdone?

- Claro!...vaya a buscarla, seguro lo debe estar esperando – respondió para enseguida dar media vuelta y salir del salón.

_- Me debe estar esperando_ – susurro sintiendo como la esperanza volvía a el – a lo mejor tiene razón – dijo con una sonrisa e inmediatamente se incorporo y salio del salón dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, decidido a buscarla y arreglar todo…..ya que no quería perderla.

_- Ojala y todo se arregle _– susurro el ojiverde viendo salir al heredero de los Asakura con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

El sol se comenzaba a tornar rojizo señalando que ya se acercaba el ocaso, dando paso a la noche, el castaño caminaba lentamente entre los árboles, aun pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y suspirando nuevamente a cada instante, mientras veía su camino cubierto de hojas secas que al pisarlas crujían suavemente.

Quería hablar con ella, disculparse pero no sabia como, sobre todo después de lo que paso.

**

* * *

FLASH BACK **

* * *

- Claro que me conoce……..soy……..su novio – dijo esbozando una sonrisa un tanto altanera, dejando sorprendido al shaman y de nuevo en shock a la rubia. 

- queeee! – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Yoh ante la afirmación del joven que AUN estaba abrazando a su prometida – que rayos quieres decir con eso!

- Pues lo que oíste….soy el novio de Anna – repitió mientras seguía abrazando a una Anna en total shock ante lo que ocurría.

- Anna, que significa esto? – pregunto a su prometida, consternado ante la noticia de la que acababa de enterarse.

- Como….? – contesto Anna ante la pregunta de su prometido, soltándose enseguida del abrazo del chico que la tenia sujeta – como que, que significa?

- Si…..por que no me dijiste que había alguien esperándote aquí! – decía molesto, sin medir sus palabras ni darse cuenta de lo que decía o hacia al descubrir la posibilidad de que su prometida tuviera un novio en la mansión – me hiciste pasar por un completo idiota!

- No te dije nada... – contesto Anna respirando profundamente para enseguida gritarle a su prometido – por que no te tenia nada que decir!...por que no tengo ningún novio!...acaso…..acaso me crees capaz de mentirte así? – dijo mientras examinaba a su prometido ante su pregunta, sorprendiéndose de la reacción de este.

- Yo…..no lo se – contesto con el rostro lleno de confusión – en que…..no se que hacías antes de ir a fumbari….viviste un año sola en la mansión, y en ese tiempo pudieron pasar cosas…..como que tuvieras novio, y tuvieras que abandonarlo…..o no se yo…. – decía pero fue interrumpido al sentir un dolor en la mejilla, dolor causado por la bofetada que ella le había dado, el rápidamente volteo a verla, y pudo ver sus ojos encendidos en furia, pero pudiendo distinguir tambien tristeza y decepción en ellos.

- Eres un idiota!...un completo idiota Yoh Asakura! – grito mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, ya que jamás imagino que su prometido dudara de esa forma de ella, para enseguida correr hacia el bosque perdiéndose en la espesura de este, ante la mirada incrédula de los dos jóvenes, pero más del castaño.

- Anna – susurro mientras sobaba su mejilla y viéndola irse, cuando fue interrumpido por la voz del joven que aun estaba ahí, girándose rápidamente con una mirada asesina, como si tuviera al peor de sus enemigos frente a el, dispuesto a matarlo en cualquier descuido.

- Disc…disculpe – dijo dificultosamente ante la mirada de este, totalmente intimidado por lo imponente de su rostro – us…..usted es el joven Asakura?...el joven Yoh Asakura?...el heredero de la familia?

- Si, así es……por que? – contesto mientras lo seguía observando atentamente, como un lobo esperando que el cordero se descuide para lanzarse al ataque y no darle oportunidad de huir

- Es que……o sea usted es el joven Asakura? – seguía preguntado con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta contraria a la que había recibido anteriormente.

- Ya te dije que si!...y eso que! – dijo dando un paso frente al chico que retrocedió cinco, con los nervios más a flor de piel

- O…..o sea…..usted es el prometido de Anna? – dijo para enseguida notar un tic en el ojo del chico frente a el, denotando que no le había gustado la "confiancita" que se había tomado ese "atrevido" para llamar a su prometida por su nombre, por lo cual decidió corregir inmediatamente lo que había dicho – este….digo, la señorita Anna?

- Así es….ella es MI PROMETIDA – dijo dando énfasis en la ultima palabra – por que!

- Je……j eje je – rió mientras sudaba frió, sintiendo como el terror corría por su cuerpo – es….es que hubo un "pequeño" mal entendido….je…..jejeje

- Mal entendido? – dijo sorprendido – cual mal entendido?

- Es que….no sabia quien era usted, creí que era un amigo de An, digo la señorita Anna – se corrigió rápidamente al volver a notar el tic en el castaño – y pues…..pues quise ju…jugarle una "pequeña" broma diciendo que era su novio, j eje je – reía aun más nervioso al ver que el tic había vuelto y con mayor fuerza. que broma? – dijo tratando de mantenerse calmado pero sintiendo la sangre hervir perdiendo la paciencia – responde!

- Si….es que conocí a An, digo, la señorita Anna un año después de que usted se fuera, y pues, siempre la molestaba, y pues quise hacerle una broma

- Acaso…..acaso – decía tratando de mantenerse calmado – acaso tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer!...acabas de ocasionar un disgusto entre Anna y yo…solo por tu "pequeña bromita"!

- Si, lo se…y lo siento en verdad – decía retrocediendo mientras el castaño se acercaba más y más mostrándose a cada segundo más enojado – por favor perdóneme – dijo pero enseguida fue callado por un puño que se estrello en su cara, haciéndolo caer, levanto la vista y vio al Asakura con el rostro bajo, suspirando de pesar – jo….joven, se encuentra bien?

- Perdón…. – se disculpo por el golpe que le acababa de dar al chico – perdón…..no debí….

- No, no se preocupe, me lo merecía – dijo con una calida sonrisa

- Je…. – rió mientras veía hacia el bosque pensando en las estupideces que le había dicho a su Annita – no creo que me quiera ver – susurro para dar media vuelta e ingresar a la mansión.

**

* * *

FIN FLASH BACK **

* * *

- jijijijiji – rió, al recordar el golpe que le dio al chico, jamás pensó que seria capaz de pegarle a alguien sin que antes este lo provocara o atacara…….pero ahora sabia que si era capaz de hacerlo – vaya que le di fuerte…..dudo que su mejilla se deshinche rápido….jijijijiji 

Reía, pero enseguida la tristeza lo invadió de nuevo al recordar a Anna, la había lastimado, de eso estaba seguro, pero es que en ese momento no pensaba, se dejo cegar por la rabia……..por los celos, y ahora tenia que arreglar las cosas con su prometida.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando se detuvo repentinamente ante lo que estaba enfrente de el, el simplemente había caminado sin rumbo fijo mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y no podía creer que sus pasos lo hayan llevado justamente a donde se encontraba ella, ante esto solo esbozo una sonrisa, al menos la suerte estaba de su parte, ya que le había permitido encontrarla, ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en una roca mirando fijamente la cascada, ahora todo dependía de él, trago saliva y se lanzo dispuesto al ataque.

Lentamente se acerco a ella, sigilosamente, y la rodeo con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven que no se inmuto ante esto, mientras el joven mantenía cerrado los ojos, esperando el golpe o las palabras de rechazo de parte de su prometida, pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedieron, por lo que lentamente abrió un ojo y vio su rostro que estaba totalmente inerte, sus ojos fijos en la vista de enfrente, por lo que volvió a cerrar su ojo, dispuesto a aprovechar esta oportunidad.

- perdón – dijo suavemente el castaño, mientras hundía más su rostro en el cuello de la joven – perdóname Anna……no quise…….no fue mi intención hacerte daño…….jamás quise lastimarte….sabes que me duele mucho verte llorar……

- por que? – pronuncio la joven con pesar – por que Yoh?...por que dudaste de mi?...acaso aun no tengo tu total confianza?...acaso no confías aun en mi?...acaso…..acaso no confías en mi amor? – dijo mientras una solitaria lagrima corría su mejilla

- no, claro que no Anna….claro que confió en ti, confió en tu amor…se que me amabas y me lo has demostrado…. – dijo tratando de confortar a la chica que estaba entre sus brazos – pero…pero es que….es que sentí tanta rabia…………tantos celos……….celos de que existiera alguien que con su recuerdo pudiera apartarme de tu corazón….y también miedo…

- ¿miedo? – pregunto Anna extrañada por esa respuesta – miedo de que?

- Si, miedo….miedo de perderte – respondió mientras acercaba su rostro a los rubios cabellos de su prometida para sentir su aroma – miedo de que te aparten de mi…..pero después sentí aun más miedo……por que me di cuenta que yo mismo te puedo apartar de mi con mis estupideces – dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro

- Tonto – respondió con una sonrisa – no existe aun nada ni nadie que me haga dejarte de amarte ni que me aparte de ti……ya que incluso después de la muerte te seguiré amando.

- Y yo a ti – dijo en un susuro en su oído de la rubia, mientras posaba sus labios en su mejilla proporcionándole un suave beso - ¿entonces me perdonas?

- Claro que si – dijo mientras cruzaba su mirada con la de el

- Jijijiji – rió de felicidad, ya que su annita lo había perdonado – te amo – dijo para enseguida sellar sus labios con los de ella, probando su dulzura, volviendo a sentir aquel sabor que penso que habia perdido, rompiendo suavemente el beso se separo para ponerse frente a ella y tomarla del rostro para hacerle una ultima pregunta – Anna….a…..aun….aun te quieres casar conmigo?

- Como? – dijo extrañada ante la pregunta de su prometido – claro que si…..pero no entiendo por que lo preguntas?

- Es que…..tenia miedo de que ya no te quisieras casar conmigo – dijo con ojos tristes

- Realmente eres un tonto….- dijo con una sonrisa – Yoh, habrá ocasiones en las que pelearemos, pero eso no significara que todo termine, son problemas que existe, pequeños desacuerdos……jamás te dejaría por una tontería como esta……ni mucho menos me retractaría de mi decisión de casarme…..por que a pesar de todo….te amo, y como dices, todo se solucionara.

- Annita – sonrió, feliz, ya que al menos sabia que ella estaría siempre a su lado.

- Aunque claro…..existen cosas que jamás se perdonan – dijo con tristeza, para enseguida volver a sonreír – pero se que tu jamás harías algo así……se que no te atreverías a lastimarme.

- Claro que no, mi amor – dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y se volvían a sumergir en un beso, ella lentamente subió sus brazos hasta enredarlos en su cuello del shaman mientras el bajaba sus manos para posarlas en su cintura y abrazarla fuertemente, sellando así un capitulo más de su vida como pareja, aprendiendo a entenderse mutuamente, pero sobre todo reafirmando su amor.

**CONTINUARA…….**

Eso es todo!...aunque no me convenció mucho el cap...espero les haya gustado, y que ya nos les caiga tan mal el pobre chico Keitaro……y ya no lo quieran mandar a la hoguera, jejeje

Gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews, se los agradezco mucho, siento mucho no poder responderlos aquí pero ya saben, las reglas son reglas.

Y a todos aquellos que leyeron pero no dejaron review también muchas gracias, y anímense a dejar review.

Me despido, espero sus reviews.

Bye, cuídense, nos tamos viendo banda.

"**La vida no es injusta con nosotros……nosotros somos injustos con la vida"**


End file.
